


cacophony

by chimeramixtapes



Category: The Mist (TV)
Genre: Gen, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slurs, tylers depressed and adrians an dirty fucking freak what more can i sayyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeramixtapes/pseuds/chimeramixtapes
Summary: That was it for Tyler, he was diseased and sick, and nothing was going to get better, and he knew that only Adrian understood what that was like- to be this way, to be this ugly caricature, this victim of Tyler Denton's hands.





	cacophony

**Author's Note:**

> something quick i wrote up since i love tyler denton and hate adrian and will meta on their relationship for YEARS

There’s something about Adrian Garff that Tyler had always found poisonous- like a rattlesnake, his gayness was a constant jarring ring in his head, and it set Tyler’s nerves on edge. When his defenses were up, stone after stone, it was only a prayer that could keep the snakes out after that, but somehow, Adrian fucking Garff managed to rattle his way into Tyler’s head, and it only increased his hate for him.

Tyler had something festering inside, some ugly wound that bled through every bandage that he used to cover it, an injury that he despised, something that never held him back when he was playing football, and it certainly never held him back when he had picked Adrian up by the collar of whatever stupid girly t-shirt he'd decided to wear that day and had looked at him a little too long for his comfort, it didn't hold him back as he bloodied and bruised that pale face, that same one that haunted what he'd called nightmares since he'd started having them. If he beat that faggots face up enough, maybe he wouldn't show up in his dreams anymore. Maybe Tyler could have those dreams where he held him up by the neck, and his marble skin cracked and crumbled to pieces, white dust over his bloodied knuckles.

If there was one thing Tyler was good at, it was placing a heavy stone shield over everything he'd ever felt, and he had too many of those guarding the feelings he never tried to acknowledge. Those feelings that triggered when Adrian looked at him for a little too long, those feelings when Adrian was looking up at him like scared prey, those feelings that stuck to him like fresh tar, burning hot and searing his skin with a sheen of sweat that he called his sin. Something that he had despised held deep inside of him, something he vowed would never come to life, would never show it's ugly face, would never be anything because Tyler Denton was normal, and he wasn't about to have the freak turn him into anything less than that.

Lucky for Tyler, he'd already guaranteed that everyone in the school didn't have the slightest notion that he was gay, because every day he could, he was ragging on the gay kid, finding any excuse to place his fist in the same proximity as those lips that appeared in his dreams, to shatter that marble fantasy 'til there was no value in it anymore. Tyler was Bridgeville's resident homophobe, and that was that. Nobody knew any better, though nobody commended him on his actions against Adrian either. Every day, Tyler faced that poison, and every day, Tyler liked to pretend he won against it. He prayed that he did, prayed to whatever the fuck was up there, _don't let me be that freak. Don't let me be this. This isn't me- I just want to be normal. Just let me be normal._

See, touching poison every day doesn't make you better- it doesn't make you immune. It latches in it's place and slowly begins to invade your blood.

And Tyler could feel it sink into his muscles, it took every bone in his body not to cry into his pillow at night and pray that he'd just wake up the same as everyone else. He hated this part of him, he wanted to tear it out with every sharp object he possessed, he wanted it to be taken away, surgically removed, he just wanted to feel nothing, he wanted every power in the universe to separate him from Adrian Garff so that he could continue his life peacefully.

God didn't listen, whatever other power up there didn't listen either.

When the Mist came, it was merciless, tearing apart people without Tyler being able to see the monster, only the eviscerated guts of his neighbors. He had started to survive with his mother and sister, locked securely in their home- 'til someone decided to go out in the Mist, and burst through the window. The Mist claimed his mother quickly, Tyler hiding his young sister in his jersey as an invisible force carved through her stomach and spilled the contents onto the carpet, his mother crumpling like a rag doll. His fight with his younger sister was futile, she slipped past him and ran to her mother, and Tyler couldn't look as it tore her apart too. The last thing he remembers is a departing scream, and a burn in his eyes as he sprinted along the road, the hospital only a short minute away, desperate to get help for his mother and sister, to save them- He batters the doors and screams bloody murder until he's let in, just as the mist curls it's tendrils around his arms and tries to tear his life away just as brutally.

God doesn't listen, because it took a week before Adrian Garff showed up at the door, and stood in the hallway of the hospital, just as vulnerable and pathetic as he had always been. Tyler looked at him for a second, before tearing away as quickly as he could. He couldn't look at him- he couldn't let this happen to him. He felt like he was going crazy- Adrian shouldn't be here. He'd asked God to take that filthy fucking creature away from him, but there was no God in this, because he'd torn his family away and placed Adrian in front of him.

When Adrian advances on him in the bathroom, Tyler can feel the swell of anxiety knot in his chest- _please get away from me._ He's begging silently, his eyes shining as he looks at the other. It's the burn on his lips when Adrian comes far too close that causes him to erupt- he'd kissed him- that was it for Tyler, he was diseased and sick, and nothing was going to get better, and-

He knew that only Adrian understood what that was like- to be this way, to be this ugly caricature, this victim of Tyler Denton's hands.

So Tyler Denton let Adrian kiss him, and he kissed him back, desperately, craving something out of it- relief, comfort, anything. It only made him feel worse. Adrian Garff had a way of wrapping people around his fingers 'til every bone in their body cracked in a cacophony for him. There was a poison in there that Tyler craved, needed, and there was only one way to get it. Tyler Denton didn't feel safe, not with Adrian Garff's thin fingers on his neck, his cold, skinny body pressed against him, but he was the only one there. In Adrian, there was a sense of home, something ugly and misshapen that Tyler knew too well, Adrian dug his fingers deep into his ribcage and ripped him open, took every vulnerable beat of Tyler's heart and bit into it. Tyler can't feel the tears on his cheeks, but he knows that they're a stream of anger at the world, at himself, at Adrian. Adrian Garff took the venom from his lips and allowed Tyler to swallow it, let it fill his heart and consume his blood 'til he knew nothing but the touch of that thin body, the one that he'd bloodied and bruised, the bones he'd broken to injure himself further with the shards.

Tyler knew home in Adrian, but it wasn't really home. It was a hallucination, a delusion so close to home that Tyler craved more. Adrian had him within a trap, a spider ready to suck the life from him with any given opportunity. When Tyler curls himself closer on the thin hospital beds to cry into that bony shoulder, it makes everything hurt more and more. His friends are dead, his mother is dead, his sister is dead. He only knows Adrian as his link to life, his link to everything he hated about himself, and he allowed it to rot his flesh and blister his skin.

It's when he's full of Adrian's poison, so devoted and loyal to him that he'd risk his life when the other was in danger, that's when Adrian Garff leaves him without as much as a second glance. He leaves Tyler alone in body and mind, he leaves Tyler alone with everything he hated about himself, but now it had taken over his whole body. The mist may have been terrifying, a cutthroat monster that lurked outside, but those monsters didn't matter when the one he loved left him in the dim halls of the psychiatric ward, his only company decaying corpses, and the burn that lurked through his body something to fear, because Tyler Denton didn't know who was the real devil anymore, the only solid presence now was cold stone against his back and the faint swing of the double doors as what little he had left of his old life left him alone.


End file.
